For Tonight
by yuukuzuri
Summary: Misaki abandoned Usui for Christmas in order to study for her entrance exam. So Usui kidnapped Misaki in order to spend a night with her on New Year's Eve. How will it go down? ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE.


**Oh hey. Hi!**

**This story is set after chapter 82 of the manga. A sulking Usui Takumi is adorkable! I know the author left it to us to use our imaginations on what happened after the New Year's bell, so here's my version of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Because if I did, there will be too much fluff and drama and less comedy. I think?**

**Bold Letterings are spoken in English**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

"_I'm angry because I'm lonely. Is that so bad?"_

_~.~.~_

Misaki and Usui were sitting side by side discussing a question from the mock test papers Usui had prepared for her. After fully understanding the question and how to answer them, Misaki leaned back against the couch and stretched her arms.

"You tired Misaki?" Usui asked; a little bit concern as Misaki started rubbing her shoulders.

"A little bit" She yawned as she answered without looking at him. Usui chuckled and spun her around so that she was facing away from him.

"Here" he started massaging her stiff shoulders slowly. Misaki mumbled a _'Thanks'_ and relaxed as he continued to slowly putting enough pressure at the right places.

"Do you want to go for the first shrine visit or just head home? I'll walk you back" Usui said after a while of messaging her shoulders. Misaki bit her lips and tried her best not to blush too much as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. Usui could see her blushing cheeks from where he was sitting and smiled at how cute she was.

"You-you said you wanted to spend tonight to-together right? So I'm staying here. Mum's not expecting me until morning anyway" Usui's smiled widened at her statement but before he could respond, Misaki cut him off.

"But I swear if you try anything perverted I'm going straight home idiot Takumi!" Usui chuckled at her warning and felt even happier at the mention of his name. Her closed their distance and hugged Misaki from the back and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Misaki. I promise I won't try anything perverted. Well, not too much really" he added as an afterthought. Misaki pinched his arm around him and called him an idiot without but without trying to escape his embrace. Secretly, she enjoyed his hugs, his kisses and company very much. But let's just keep that between us alright?

"Firstly, can you lend me some clothes? This yukata is suffocating" Misaki pulled away and turned around to face him. "and stop smirking idiot!" Usui smirk just got wider as she blushed even more which then turned into a playful pout.

"But Misaki looks so beautiful in a yukata…" Takumi said cutely.

"Please Takumi. It's restricting my movements…"and it was Misaki's turn to pout cutely in which Usui stole a kiss from her resulting to her pinching his cheek in irritation. Usui laughed as he made his way into his bedroom to fetch some clothes that Misaki might fit into. He passed the clothes to Misaki and she made her way into the bathroom in the hall.

He was starting to feel that a drawer for Misaki's stuff at his place would be very convenient given the amount of overnight; non-perverted mind you; stays she had been having for the past several of months. Even though she had basically abandoned him to sulk in misery for the past few weeks; he liked the idea of more frequent overnight stays like tonight. The thought had him smiling tenderly as Misaki walked back into the living room.

"That smile is scaring me. Can you not be a perverted alien for one night?" Misaki stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, like scolding a ten year old for stealing candy. Takumi chuckled at her comment as he took her in; his shirt was way too big for her which reached just above her knees, making it look like a nightgown. Even with all that baggy clothing, she looked absolutely adorable with the pink tints on her cheeks. She handed him the shorts he gave her.

"They're too big and this shirt is long enough" She said as her pink cheeks darken. Takumi smiled tenderly at her and stood up to her level. He folded the sleeves of the shirt so she could use her hands freely. Her eyes never left his face as he rolled up her sleeves; distracted by the soft smile he had on his lips. When their eyes met, she quickly turned away; embarrassed that she had been caught staring. He chuckled and kissed her hand that he was holding, which affectively made her turn back to him with wide eyes.

"**How very gentlemen of you sir"** she teased him in English as she giggling at his gesture.

"**Would the lady care for a dance?"** Usui countered her teasing. She giggled at him bowing down, in invitation as he held out his hand.

"**Since I was injured the last time you requested for a dance, I would be delighted to accept"** She curtsied as she took his hand. They both laughed as Usui pulled her close and they started to sway to a tuneless dance. Usui swirled her a few times which made Misaki giggled in delight. Usui then lead Misaki to a few outside turns which made her giggled ever harder. With one last turn, Usui caught her and placed his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both panting slightly from the dance and laughter they shared and continued to move in small movements. Usui placed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes; feeling her presence.

As their breathing returned to normal, Usui opened his eyes to a pair of amber eyes staring back at him intently. Albeit a little shy, Usui could see uncertainty and passion in those eyes which he reflected with love and sincerity.

"I love you Misaki" He answer her gaze into words which made her blushed harder but didn't pull back. She was somewhat entranced by his eyes; making her unable to look away even though her heart and stomach were doing somersaults. After a moment and a few gulps of invincible saliva later, Misaki tried to answer him without running her gaze away.

"I-I…Takumi…I" Usui smiled at her stuttering and bent down to kiss her. He wanted so badly to hear those words from but he didn't want her to have to say it just because of the heat of the moment. He wanted her to say them to him as confidently as her did to her. He didn't to force it upon her.

Misaki closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. She gripped tighter onto Usui's shirt; holding on for her dear life as her knees buckled when he deepened the kiss. Usui held her tighter to him as she cupped his face, running her fingers along his jaw. Misaki was rapidly losing her breath and began to pull at his hair that she could reach to warn him before she passed out for the lack of oxygen. Usui slowly let her go and peppered her face with kisses as she gulp in air her lugs so desperately needed. When Misaki finally regained her breath, she knocked her forehead lightly to his as whispered _'Idiot alien'_ under her breath which received a chuckle in return.

Usui gave her one last peck on the lips before leading her to couch and made her sit down as he made his way back into his room before Misaki could even question him. He came back into the living room with a paper bag and knelt in front of Misaki. She cocked her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Because you abandoned me on Christmas, I couldn't give this to you" Misaki's face dropped at the statement.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas…or our anniversary" she whispered under her breath, looking at him with a guilty face as she paled at the realization that she had forgotten their anniversary. Usui chuckled as he took out a box from the paper bag.

"I'll take this night as a Christmas gift" then he pecked her on the lips "…and that for our one year anniversary" he smiled devilishly at her. Misaki smacked his cheek lightly at his cheekiness.

"This…" Usui said as he unbuckled the necklace he got her from the love trial at Yumenishi festival "…is getting a bit dull" he placed the necklace in Misaki's hand.

"But…" before Misaki could protest, he opened the box he took out to reveal a silver necklace with a heart shaped pearl that was held by intricate silver twinning which embodied a small diamond on it. Misaki studied the stunning piece of jewelry; stroking it lightly in awe.

"It's beautiful" she smiled to Usui who was studying her reaction, afraid she wouldn't like it. He mirrored her expression at her acceptance and took it out of the box put it on her.

"I gave you that necklace on the first step in our relationship" Usui referred to the old necklace. "This, will represent the next step in our relationship and…our future" He voice dropped to a whisper at the last words. He circled his arm around Misaki's neck to put the necklace on and placed the pendent gently on her chest; admiring the beauty against her skin. He looked up to see a gentle smile on Misaki's face as she stroked the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you Takumi" Misaki managed to say without a blush adorning her face. She cupped his face in hands and pressed her lips lightly to his. Usui froze at the intimate gesture but retuned the kiss when he got over his shock. Misaki broke the kiss after a while looked straight into Usui's eyes with love which he wholeheartedly returned.

"I love you Takumi" Misaki said with confidence, causing Usui to widen his eyes at her confession. He couldn't stop the smile widening on his face as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Misaki. I really love you" He said into her hair as she tightened her arm around him. She didn't miss the blush on his cheeks before his face disappeared from her sight.

Later that night, the two love birds slept with their arms around each other and smile gracing their face.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

The other 106 kisses that Misaki owes Usui *might* have been in there somewhere. I lost count ;P

I should warn you, I don't usually churn out stories like these in short intervals but when I am full of cute ideas for these two, I will put them up. And now that I have the sequel to _Days _up and running I will do my best to write as much as I can.

I've put up the link for how Misaki's necklace looks like on my profile page. Go lookie.

So review to tell me what you thought about this silly little thing?

Happy Eid once again!

yuukuzuri

18 August 2013

1.50 p.m.


End file.
